


Obsidian Falls: Book One

by Nugiha



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Black Lightning (TV), DC Extended Universe, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Features and/or references the entire arrowverse roster, Gen, Original Character-centric, canon - what canon?, does anyone actually stay dead?, the platonic OTE that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Oliver, Caitlin, and other loved/hated characters are taken into different directions that you might think. Complete AU.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Obsidian Falls: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of the Arrowverse has been changed, those from the Arrowverse/DCEU roster either appear or are actually between the ages of eighteen and twenty eight, everyone still has powers, There are two Ben's so B.T. references Connor's biogical father "Ben Turner" while Ben references "Ben Lockwood.", the chapters are technically oneshots that may or may not be connected but I guess this can be read as an actual story, the setting will be a small town named "Obsidian Falls."  
> Fandom(s): Arrowverse/DCEU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Oliver, Caitlin, and other loved/hated characters are taken into different directions that you might think. Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> 

Jari Kennish had big plans that day. He had been dating the same girl Linda Park for about a year. Jari wanted to take their relationship to the next level by proposing. The couple met for lunch that afternoon. Jari attempted to take the ring out and propose. But Linda wanted to "talk" first. Jari knew that whatever it was couldn't be good. Linda dumped him. She said that it wasn't "Jari" but that it was her. Linda expressed that Jari made her want to be a better woman before leaving him at the table by himself. Jari couldn't believe what had just happened. He paid the bill and went home. That evening Oliver Queen dragged him out of the house and to the Botanical Gardens. Their good friend Rene worked there. The three went back to Jari's once Rene's shift ended. The trio had bowls of ice cream in front of them while a film played on the TV screen. Oliver's arm was around Jari's shoulder as he and Rene tried to comfort their friend.

"Rene She said it wasn't me but I don't know if I believe that." Jari said. 

"Jari Do you know how many times girls have dumped me using that line? Hell, I've even used it myself a couple of times." Rene admitted. 

"So have I but I meant it when I said it." Oliver emphasized. 

"I meant it too asshole!" Rene exclaimed. 

"I was with Linda for a year. I was going to propose." Jari noted. 

"She just wasn't the one. Once upon a time, I thought Felicity was the one but it was always someone else. Someone who will never be with me again." Oliver mused. 

"It's official then, love sucks." Jari remarked.

"I know you really liked this one man. But I'm telling you from personal experience that some things just aren't meant to be." Oliver stated. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Obsidian Falls: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of the Arrowverse has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Arrowverse/DCEU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Oliver, Caitlin, and other loved/hated characters are taken into different directions that you might think. Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari was aware that Oliver had experience with bad breakups. He contemplated on following the older man's advice. But Jari knew that letting Linda go would take more than one day. The next morning Jari picked up a latte from the Coffeehouse. One of his friends Felicity Smoak worked there as a Barista. Jari made smalltalk with the Barista before going back home. A text from Felicity greeted him as he got back home. Felicity's text alerted that she was outside. Jari smiled and went to the answer the door. Felicity had brought a bag of scones with her. The duo ate scones and drank lattes on the porch swing in Jari's backyard. From the look on Felicity's face, Jari could tell that the blond obviously wanted to say "something" but didn't for some reason. Jari kissed Felicity's cheek out of concern. 

"Felicity Are you okay?" Jari wondered. 

"Jari I heard about the breakup with Linda." Felicity hesitated. 

"If it's okay with you, I'd rather not talk about that." 

"I know. But Linda said something and I think it's important that you hear it. But I also don't want this to be a shoot the messenger scenario" 

"What is it?" Jari sighed. 

"The reason Linda dumped you is because she has feelings for Barry Allen. I haven't spoken to Barry recently but I'm pretty sure the feelings aren't reciprocated." Felicity spilled. 

"Pretty sure? I was with that woman for two years and she lied to my face. I suspected that there was more than the it's not you it's me bullshit. I thought Barry and I were friends. Why didn't he tell me?" Jari snorted. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Obsidian Falls: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of the Arrowverse has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Arrowverse/DCEU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Oliver, Caitlin, and other loved/hated characters are taken into different directions that you might think. Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari felt betrayed and uncertain about Barry. The two of them had known each other since early childhood. Jari couldn't believe that Barry wouldn't give a heads up about Linda apparently having romantic feelings towards him. Jari wanted answers. That afternoon Jari went to the Strip Club Barry owned and instead found John Diggle who worked there as a Bouncer. Diggle was talking with Oliver and Laurel. Jari didn't notice them at first. Instead he started demanding and screaming at other patrons as to Barry's whereabouts. A firm tug on Jari's shoulder from Diggle forced him into Oliver's car. Laurel got into the backseat with him. Oliver then drove them in front of Jari's house with Diggle in the passenger's seat. 

"Jari You're going to get yourself arrested, calm down." Diggle said. 

"Diggle What did you take me back home for? I need talk to Barry." Jari said. 

"We gathered that. What's going on?" Oliver questioned. 

"Linda likes Barry and Barry apparently knew and didn't tell me. It's why she broke up with me." Jari mentioned. 

"I don't think your anger should be just directed Barry. At least until you find out the whole story." Laurel advised. 

"That's what I was trying to do before you three forced me back here." Jari scoffed. 

"You were trying be a maniac is what you were doing. Those people almost called the cops before we got you away from there." Diggle reminded. 

"As a lawyer, I could you out within an hour but we thought it best to avoid it happening in the first place." Laurel chuckled. 

"Can you please just tell me where Barry is? I won't be crazy." Jari pleaded. 

"I agree, you do need talk to Barry but I don't think it'll be a productive conversation with you riled up like this. Why don't you just take a minute? And then Oliver will call Barry and figure out where he is." Laurel placated. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Obsidian Falls: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of the Arrowverse has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Arrowverse/DCEU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Oliver, Caitlin, and other loved/hated characters are taken into different directions that you might think. Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari took a minute. Oliver called Barry who agreed to meet at Jari's in about an hour due to being busy. One hour later Barry came over to Jari's and the friends went to the livingroom. Oliver was in other room. Which gave the duo space to talk while at the same time having an extra person there just in case the conversation got out of hand.

"Jari Are you okay?" Barry peppered. 

"Barry Someone told me that Linda had feelings for you and that was the reason she broke up with me. Did you know about this?" Jari asked. 

"Yeah, I knew. Linda tried to hit on me a couple of times while the two of you were still together. I turned her down each time. I have no feelings for her and would never do that to one of my friends if I did. She called me not even an hour after dumping you and said we were to be together. I turned her down again." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jari hissed. 

"I didn't want to ruin your relationship and plus I did not want to take the chance of you being upset with me. Sorry." Barry apologized. 

"You're my best friend man, I'm not going to let Linda come between that." Jari sighed.

"The go-karting place is still open. Why don't you, Oliver, and I go racing?" Barry invited. 

"I'm in." Jari answered. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Obsidian Falls: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of the Arrowverse has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Arrowverse/DCEU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Oliver, Caitlin, and other loved/hated characters are taken into different directions that you might think. Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari went to the Go-Karting Facility with Oliver and Barry. Oliver's sister Thea and their friend Roy Harper met them. That evening the five of them were leaving when they were stopped by Linda. Linda asked Jari if they could talk alone. Jari refused. Linda eventually tried to pull him off the side. He ripped his arm away from her. Anger flashed across Linda's face. The bitch slap surprised Jari who put his hand to his face. She tried to apologize. Jari's friends led him away. They went back to Jari's. Oliver got some ice for Jari's face. Thea had placed Jari's head in her lap and was stroking his hair softly.

"I've never seen her that way. This was my fault wasn't it?" Jari whispered.

"You can't blame yourself for that bitch hitting you. You didn't deserve that. She'd better hope that I don't run into her anytime soon." Thea snapped. 

"She's right." Oliver agreed.

"But she's never done it before Ollie. I keep thinking that if I just gone to talk with her then this wouldn't have happened." Jari contemplated. 

"And do you think talking to her would've made anything better Jari? If you had stayed with Linda, it's likely that something like this would've happened in the long run." Oliver surmised.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to. Besides hitting someone to control them into doing what you want them to is pathetic. And that's exactly what Linda did." Roy consoled. 

"But I've never known her to do something like this." Jari replied. 

"I've known women like her in the past. Abuse doesn't always have to come from the men in the relationship. Women can be abusers as well. Linda hit you knowing that you would never hit her back." Roy said. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Obsidian Falls: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of the Arrowverse has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Arrowverse/DCEU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Oliver, Caitlin, and other loved/hated characters are taken into different directions that you might think. Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

One week later Jari was once again sleeping the day away. He hadn't left the house since what happened with Linda. Jari even blew off his friends calls. His friends came by to see him a few times. But Jari never got up to answer the door. He didn't want to see anyone. That morning Jari heard someone at the door and ignored the knocking. He sat up when the front doot opened. In walked Oliver along with their friend Kara Danvers. Kara held the spare keys that Jari kept on the side of the house. Kara frowned in Jari's direction as she approached and tore the blankets off her friend when he tried to cover himself. 

"Go away." Jari moaned. 

"Get up." Kara ordered. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Jari I'm not going anywhere. You've been holed up in here for a week. We've called and came by. And no offense but you could use a shower."

"Leave me alone Kara. I do not want to see anybody or go anywhere." 

"I'm not going to pretend that what Linda did to you is okay. But being cooped up in here isn't going to help you move forward. You can't just let her win. Now can you please just get up so we can go for breakfast at the Pancake House?" Kara pleaded.

"I know that but I still don't want to." Jari hesitated. 

"That's too bad because I'm not giving you a choice." Kara said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Obsidian Falls: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of the Arrowverse has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Arrowverse/DCEU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Oliver, Caitlin, and other loved/hated characters are taken into different directions that you might think. Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari got breakfast at the Pancake House with Oliver and Kara. At first being out of the house was strange to him. But a good feeling came over him by the time their outing was gone. That afternoon Jari invited his friends Harrison "Harry" Wells, Iris, and Caitlin over. The four of them read a combination of news magazines and books from the library. They were interrupted when someone knocked at the door. Jari got up to get it. The person was Linda standing on the front porch. Jari touched his chest as his breaths quickened. Harry pulled him over to the couch and put their foreheads together. Iris and Caitlin went to "get rid of" Linda while Harry tried to calm Jari. Minutes later the girls returned to the livingroom with triumphant looks on their faces. 

"Is she-" Jari started. 

"Gone? Yeah, don't worry she's gone." Iris assured. 

"What the hell is she thinking? Just showing up here I mean. I always thought it rude to just show up uninvited with not even a heads up that you're coming." Caitlin snorted. 

"It wouldn't have mattered either way, I would've told her not to come." Jari said. 

"Listen man she's gone and won't be coming back here anytime soon if she knows what's good for her. It's going to be alright." Harry consoled. 

"Is it Harry?" Jari doubted. 

"Of course it is. I know you loved Linda at one time but sometimes people aren't who they appear to be. I'm not sure what her intentions were on coming here. But only you can decide if and when you're ready to talk to her again." Harry avowed. 

"I think that if it happens again, you might want to look into getting a restraining order." Iris suggested.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Obsidian Falls: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of the Arrowverse has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Arrowverse/DCEU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Oliver, Caitlin, and other loved/hated characters are taken into different directions that you might think. Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari went Grocery Shopping the next day. He couldn't help the feeling of being watched. But Jari thought that he was just being paranoid. Jari managed to place all the groceries in his car. He was about to get in his car when he noticed there was someone behind him. Jari asked the man if he could help them. The man commented that "Jari was going to be a good one" and dragged Jari behind the Grocery Store. Jari felt his pants being loosened and the man pinning him in place. Jari managed to land a kick right into the man's forbidden zone. Pure rage filled the man's face and then he suddenly keeled over. Jari was pulled to his feet and found Rip Hunter holding a stun gun. Rip worked at the Grocery Store. Jari called the police. The guy was arrested minutes later. After Jari gave his statement, Oliver drove him home and the two talked on the front porch. 

"Jari Are you okay?" Oliver asked. 

"Oliver I don't want to talk about it." Jari refused. 

"You don't have to. I know this isn't the first time you've been assaulted and I cannot imagine what that's like. I just wish that were something I could to help." 

"Just you being here for me is helping Ollie. You're a good friend." 

"Thanks for saying that, it means alot dude. I wish I was there when he tried to rape you, I would've murdered that son of a bitch!" Oliver growled. 

"I know you would've but he's in jail now and won't be coming near me again." Jari sighed. 

"It's just a strange coincidence that this happened right around the timing of everything that's been going down with Linda. But it's probably nothing." Oliver conceded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Obsidian Falls: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of the Arrowverse has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Arrowverse/DCEU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Oliver, Caitlin, and other loved/hated characters are taken into different directions that you might think. Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

A few days later Oliver and Kara, Kara's sister Alex, Kara's cousin Clark, J'onn Jonzz, James "Jimmy", and Jari were all about to leave for the Park. Jari received a phone call from the Obsidian Falls PD. His expression turned into a frown upon hearing what the call was about. Jari then hang up and threw the phone towards the wall. Alex caught the phone. Jari attempted to leave. Clark placed one hand on Jari's shoulder. While Kara's hand touched Jari's other. The cousins were both narrowed their eyes at their friend.

"Jari! You've already broken two of your phones this month. I know you have insurance but the phone company's going to be pissed at you." Alex warned.

"What the hell was that call about anyways?" James quizzed. 

"Nothing." Jari mumbled. 

"Nothing doesn't cause someone to try to break their phone. You can talk to us, what's going on Jari?" Kara asked. 

"It was from the police station Kara. You know that guy who assaulted me a couple of weeks ago? He's requesting to see me." Jari sighed. 

"What!?" Clark growled. 

"Look I told the person who called that I'm not going. Don't worry." Jari deadpanned. 

"I'm not worried about that at all. Do you know why he wants to see you?" Alex asked. 

"Does it matter? I'm not going and that's it." Jari declared. 

"I hate to say this but maybe you should go. I'm not sure why this person wants to see you but you'll never know if you don't go." J'onn reminded. 

"J'onn makes a good point. It's been a couple of weeks. He tried to rape you. There's no reason I can think of to contact you out of the blue like this. You need answers man. Real answers." Clark added. 

"Do the two of you really think I should see him? I still have nightmares about what happened. I don't want to go anywhere and sit in his face ever again. It's not that I'm afraid of him but-" Jari muttered. 

"You won't be by yourself, I'll come with you." Clark said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Obsidian Falls: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of the Arrowverse has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Arrowverse/DCEU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Oliver, Caitlin, and other loved/hated characters are taken into different directions that you might think. Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari and Clark went to visit his attacker in jail that evening. The duo were at one end of the table. While the man was another. Guards were nearby for safety reasons. The man's "pleasantness" disgusted Jari who nearly got sick all over the jail floor. Clark brought the conversation back to the main reason the duo were visiting. The man explained that going after Jari wasn't random. He had been paid to do. Jari raised his eyebrows. The man claimed that Laurel had been to pay him. Jari's best friend Laurel. After the visit Jari texted Laurel and Oliver. The three of them met at his home. 

"Jari I heard you went to visit that bastard who tried to rape you. How did it go?" Laurel asked. 

"Laurel It was interesting to say the least." Jari faltered. 

"Personally I didn't see a point in you having to go through the trauma of seeing him again. Interesting? What is that meant to mean?" 

"He said that someone paid him to do it. But I think it's bullshit especially when he told me who it was. Please don't be mad okay? He said it was you. But I don't believe that shit for a second."

"Me out of all people? Are you kidding me right now? I work for the District Attorney's office and my father is the Police Commissioner. I paid someone to attack my friend like that? It's completely heinous and goes against every moral that I have." Laurel raged. 

"Laurel I've already said that I don't believe it. There's no need to get so upset." Jari placated. 

"Are you fucking serious? We grew up together and I feel like you're taking his word over mine. I would never do something like that. Not to you to anyone. Even if I fucking hated them." Laurel ranted.

Laurel stormed out of Jari's home and slammed the door shut behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Obsidian Falls: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of the Arrowverse has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Arrowverse/DCEU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Oliver, Caitlin, and other loved/hated characters are taken into different directions that you might think. Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

The last thing that Jari wanted was the wrath of Laurel. He didn't expect her to be angry. Jari had only meant to share the man's accusations. He had never meant to accuse his friend. Laurel would never do something so reprehensible. Oliver followed after Laurel to reason with her. Two hours later Jari got a visit from his friend Jefferson "Jeff" Pierce, Rene, and Felicity. The trio heard about the Laurel situation and wanted to take his mind off it. Jefferson suggested a game of hide and seek in the dark. Rene volunteered to be the first person it. The game went on for a couple of hours until the friends got tired and settled on the couch. When Jari woke up, he found himself in Jefferson's arms with Felicity's head in his lap. Effectively trapping him on the couch. The two along with Rene began to wake as well. 

"What time is it?" Jari breathed.

"According to my watch, it's three AM." Rene answered. 

"That's strange, I figured that it would be later. It feels like we all passed out for at least a couple of hours." Felicity spluttered. 

"If only it was the morning. Maybe it's because the game tired all of the fuck out. All that running and the tagging. I know what you mean." Jari agreed. 

"Look on the bright side, Oliver probably talked to Laurel and she's likely cooled off by now. Then the two of you will actually be able to talk it out and make up." Felicity mentioned. 

"Maybe bringing her up isn't the best idea right now, we're trying to avoid that topic remember?" Jefferson murmured. 

"It's okay Jeff. I'm going to leave it for tomorrow. Tonight I'm hanging out with you guys. Anyhow, I don't think there's any use fighting this shit. I'm up and sleep isn't coming anytime soon. Anyone up for a walk?" Jari invited.

"Jari We're in." Jefferson accepted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Obsidian Falls: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of the Arrowverse has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Arrowverse/DCEU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Oliver, Caitlin, and other loved/hated characters are taken into different directions that you might think. Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari went for a walk with Rene, Jefferson, and Felicity. Felicity and Jari were equally sleepy and leaning on each for support by the time they got back. Two weeks later Jari returned home to find Oliver waiting for him. Oliver had gone to the Police Department earlier as "Green Arrow" and had a conversation with Jari's attacker. Jari and his friends had all wanted to know why the man lied on Laurel. But Jari had refused to go back to the PD to visit him again. 

"What did he say?" Jari asked.

"Jari Are you sure that you want to know? Because you're not going to like what I have to tell you. Not one bit." Oliver checked.

"Oliver please just tell me. I have to know the truth that got Laurel so pissed at me." 

"As we both know, Laurel wasn't the one who paid that son of a bitch. He doesn't even know Laurel. In fact the person who did pay him told him to say that." 

"But why though? What the fuck could he possibly get out of doing that?" Jari mused. 

"My best guess is to destroy your friendship with Laurel. As well as to throw you off their scent. I figured they thought that you would believe it without question for some reason. This person wanted you to end up alone and isolated from everyone you knew including me. It was Linda. And before you say it's a lie, I just want to remind you that Green Arrow was the one that visited this guy. Not Oliver Queen." Oliver mentioned. 

"I wasn't going to say that. Just when I think Linda has gone far enough, I find this out. She's not only fucking with me. Now she's fucking with Laurel. And that's uncalled for because they were friends. Does she still work at the same place? Because I plan on giving her a peace of my mind." Jari snarled.

"Linda isn't going to get away with doing this to you or to Laurel even if I have to do some things I'm not proud of. I promise you that." Oliver vowed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Obsidian Falls: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of the Arrowverse has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Arrowverse/DCEU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Oliver, Caitlin, and other loved/hated characters are taken into different directions that you might think. Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari and Oliver went to the Movies. Laurel, Laurel's sister Sara, and their friends Mick Rory, Leonard, Ray, Carter, and Kendra went with them. Two hours passed and the film ended. The nine friends managed to come up with a plan on how to deal with Linda. They weren't going to confront her just yet. Instead they were going to work together to get the evidence they needed. By the time they were done, Linda would be in jail. Hours passed after they put the plan in the motion and the nine friends met at Jari's. Jari had gotten dressed. But it was obvious that he had just gotten out of a shower. 

"I wouldn't say that I struck out but I don't have enough to give to Laurel's dad. Linda's still going to walk around Obsidian Falls as a free woman." Jari sniffled. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You don't how the rest of us fared yet." Mick smirked. 

"Mick, don't scare him." Sara scolded. 

"Did you find anything that can be used against her?" Jari queried. 

"Is that a joke man? Of course we did. Linda isn't as careful as she thinks. All we have to do is turn it in." Leonard quipped. 

"Do we have to turn it in? I'd much rather have Hawkgirl deal with her. The things that she did to Jari and Laurel." Kendra grinned. 

"No Kendra, you're not siccing Hawkgirl on her. That's already been taken care of." Ray corrected. 

"Relax Jari, there isn't anything to worry about. Like Ray said, we thought of everything and took care of it." Laurel beamed. 

"And there's no way for Linda to know that we were the ones behind this Laurel?" Jari asked. 

"Absolutely not. We found everything we needed. From bitch slapping you that day to paying the guy to rape Jari and trying to frame me for it. I did have to use the Black Canary but she gets shit done too. I've already handed the evidence in to my father anonymously so Linda should be in alot of trouble very soon. The only thing I regret that is that I would've called her a friend before this." Laurel said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Obsidian Falls: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of the Arrowverse has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Arrowverse/DCEU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Oliver, Caitlin, and other loved/hated characters are taken into different directions that you might think. Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

The next day Jari got a text from Laurel. Laurel explained that Linda had been arrested the hour before. Jari thanked her for informing him. Finally they wouldn't have to worry about Linda causing problems for them anymore. Chuck Dodgson and their friend Tyler invited him to a Bonfire. Jari decided to go to celebrate. Later Jari had returned home and felt anxious all of a sudden. He turned. Jari ducked down and nearly narrowly missed the rock being thrown at the head. The rock instead smashed and broke through his front window. Whoever had thrown the rock drew off in their vehicle. The smokescreen blinded Jari as to who it was. Jari felt a hand touching his face and asking if he was okay. The hand belong to Oliver who stood next to Thea. 

"Jari Are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"Ollie? Thea? What the fuck was that?" Jari asked. 

"I don't know honey. We only came after whoever that was threw that rock at your head. I know you're probably upset about the windows but I'm glad it wasn't you." Thea deadpanned. 

"It sucks that I have to pay for new windows now. But the alternative would've been worse." Jari mumbled. 

"You're aren't paying to get anything fixed Jari. The city is. While I'm sure they're going to argue bylaws with you, this was vandalism and attempted assault. You shouldn't have to pay even one cent." Thea clarified. 

"Thea's right. I'm going to check around the neighborhood and see if anyone saw anything. I know it wasn't Linda since she's in jail but I'm also going to figure out if there were any outgoing calls. Just hang here with Thea for a bit." Oliver ordered.

"We don't know that Oliver. But I want to come with you. I'm sick of being targeted for no reason. What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Jari asked. 

"You shouldn't come, it's not safe. I'll be back before you know it." Oliver tried. 

"No way man I'm coming with you. And I have a feeling that Thea isn't just going to stay on the sidelines either. There's no use arguing." Jari insisted.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Obsidian Falls: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of the Arrowverse has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Arrowverse/DCEU  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Oliver, Caitlin, and other loved/hated characters are taken into different directions that you might think. Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari checked around the neighborhood with Oliver and Thea's help. Some people weren't willing to answer their doors. The ones that did claimed not to see anything. The day was still young. At Oliver's suggestion the trio decided to take a break before looking in what happened. That Afternoon Jefferson came over with ex-wife Lynn Stewart and their daughters Anissa and Jennifer. Jefferson agreed to fix the window for free. That way Jari wouldn't be left with a cracked window whilst dealing with the City. Jennifer and Jari stayed inside. The friends were watching television while drinking from the same straw. The other three were fixing the window. 

"Jari Have you or the Queens figured out who tried to assault you with that rock yet?" Jennifer asked. 

"No Jen, we're still looking into it. I just don't want whoever it was not to try anything else in the time. I've already been on guard because of everything that happened with Linda you know?" Jari asked.

"Sorry. Between the three of you, I know you're going to figure it all out. I've been dealing with some things as well."

"You can tell me. Is everything okay?"

"I'm late and I think I'm pregnant. And before you ask, I'm not sure if Khalil would be the father" Jennifer admitted. 

"What the hell!? Does anyone else know? And who's the other contender?" Jari perplexed.

"The other contender isn't important right now. No one else knows and this is just between us. I'm only telling you because we're friends. You have to promise me that you won't say anything." Jennifer pleaded. 

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. But I do think you should. The support of family is important in times like this." Jari said.


End file.
